A tale of two inventors: An unlikely friendship
by jolleIQ
Summary: Phineas recieves some help from the last person he expected; his science teacher! A friendhip between Phineas and Doofenshmirtz one-shot! NOTICE! No longer a one-shot, now a mini series! Yay :D'
1. Chapter 1

**An unlikely friendship**

 **A/N This is a short one-shot I came up with and decided to write down, not having any real purpose. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

*Sigh* Phineas was sitting in the science room all by himself, his latest invention having been unsuccessful yet again.

"What in the world is wrong with me larely?" He asked out loud, angry at himself. This was the 3rd version of the invention already, and it still refused to work properly.

His latest invention was a miniature version of a Tesla coil called the 'Flynn Coil', which would be able to send electricity over a vast distance. After finding out that the moon-cow station's power generator was having issues, and not finding the time to go up there and fix it manually, Phineas instead decided to find a way to send electricity to the moonbase directly from Earth. The idea of the Tesla coil came to him after watching the Uncovery Channel, and seemed like a good idea.

After building it, the boy tested it out, and the first one blew up instantly. Then, he re-designed and re-built, and was confident that it would work, only to have it drain the city's power, causing a hour long blackout.

Today, he had spent every minute in school improving and building it, even getting some warnings from teachers as he wasn't paying attention. He was so caught up in his work that he didn't even notice the bell ring at the end of every lesson, and had to be reminded by Isabella to go to the next classroom.

After the final period, which was science had ended, he decided to stay behind for a bit longer and finish his work. After working on it for enother two hours or so, he finally sighed in defeat. "Why won't this stupid thing work, I give up!" He finally shouted in frustration, ready to head home and think of something else that might work.

He then heard the door being opened, and a man in a white lab coat and wearing a purple tie walked into the room. "I could have sworn that I took my house keys with me boford I left school, now where-" his ranting was interrupted once he noticed Phineas, and was slightly startled by the boy's presence.

"Um, hello? I wasn't really expecting for anyone to still be in here, you are one of my students right? Phineas was it?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked him, not sure what to make of this situation.

"Yes, that's me, sorry for suprising you like this, I'm headed home now any way" Phineas responded in a low voice.

As he was about to leave, Dr.D stopped him "It's no problem really, but I must know, why were you in here?" Doof asked him, taking his keys from the desk.

Phineas sighed before explaining himself "Becouse of this-" he then took the Tesla coil out of his backpack and held it in both hands, and also showed Doofenshmirtz his papers with the calculations "I've been trying to get this thing to work for like the past 3 days, but no matter what I do it won't transmit any electricity..."

The pharmacist eyed the invention and then the papers, before taking them into his own hands and examaning them very carefully. Phineas wanted to take his invention back and head home, certain that his teacher would have no clue what to do with it. Doofenshmirtz then smiled and said in an impressed voice "You built this? You did a good job but I think I know where the problem is, you made a mistake here in you calculations-" Doof then corrected the mistake "-and you wired it wrong. Let me just do this and...this.. There we go!" Dr.D triumphantly exclaimed after tinkering with it for a few moments.

He handed the invention to Phineas. "Try it!" He beckoned. Phineas then turned the invention on, and was delighted to see it transmitting a high ammount of electricity. "All you have to do now is set to where you want the power to go, and viola!" Doof finished.

Phineas smiled widely. "Wow, that's amazing! But, how did you know what the problem was, aren't you just a science teacher?" Phineas asked him, impressed that the man had fixed his invention like it was child's play.

Doof smiled at the boy. "Well, I used to make a lot of -inators back in the day before I started teaching, so you can say that I'm kind of an expert for this sort of thing" he explained to the boy with a proud voice.

"You're an inventor?" Phineas asked, to which Doof nodded "Awesome! I had no idea my science teacher was this cool, mind showing me some of your inventions? I got some time before I have to head home!" the boy asked him with enthusiasm, wanting to see some of the man's work.

Doof was at first suprised by the offer, before he too smiled widely "Sure thing kid, I can show you a trick or two that might help you out, plus I have a lot cool stuff back home! That is, if you're up for it?" Phinesas nodded, and the two made their was to Doof's building, where they discussed several of the man's inventions.

And so, an unlikely friendship between a former evil genius and a enthusiastic young inventor was formed, the two having a lot in coommon than meets the eye.

End

* * *

 **End notes : I suprisingly really enjoyed writing this, and might do more one-shots. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, after getting positive reviews and requests to write more of this, I decided to turn this into a mini-series focusing around the friendship between Doofenshmirtz and Phineas. The chapters will be short and sweet, and I am open for ideas so if you have any, msg me!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Déjà vu**

"How come I always end up doing this!" Doofenshmirtz exlaimed and scratched his head in both anger and frustration. The principal had kindly asked (forced) him to clean up his latest mess. A few days ago, he was asked to act as a substiture for the sick physics teacher. As usual he tried to make class more exciting, and decided to show the class a real miniature black hole.

He fired his invention, and soon enough a small black hole had appeared.

The everyone was impressed at first, until the black hole started sucking in everything inside the room, and finally the building aswell. The students, along with Dr.D, had miraculously remained unharmed. The principal was furious, and demanded that Doofenshmirtz somehow get the building back.

At first he thaught of rebuilding it by hand with the help of Norm. The robot, however, managed to make an even bigger mess by destroying all the building materials Doof had gathered.

Doofenshmirtz then decided that it would be best to spawn a so called 'white hole', which would spit all the matter out. The device that would do so was almost finished, but no matter what he did, the invention spawned everything _but_ a white hole. He tampered with it again.

"Alright, it should work this time" he said. As he activated it, a beam of light shot out, but just as he thaught it was working, a giant floating baby-head popped up, and floated away.

"Uhhhh... not again" he sighed. "Well, looks like its back to step one". He was about to continue working, and just then heard a knock. The man put down his tools and walked to the door. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Dr. D are you home?" he recognised the voice and opened the door. In front of him stood the young triangle-headed inventor.

"Oh, Phineas, it's you. Come in!" Doof greeted. The boy had started comming to his house very frequently, always bombarding the scientist with endless questions, all of which Doof awnsered gleefully, enjoying the boy's company.

"Yep, it's me. Sorry to bother you, but I came over becouse I need my wrench back. You know, the one you borrowed earlier today?". Phineas closed the door behind himself after entering.

Doof started walking back to his invention, talking to Phineas simultaneously "Of course, but can you just wait a few more minutes, I still need it"

"Working on a new invention?" Phineas asked, curious to know what the man had come up with.

Doof sighed slightly "Yes, the principal wants me to bring the physics lab back after today's little, _incident_ " Doof explained. Phineas knew what he meant, being present while it happened.

Phineas then noticed the big machine. "That looks cool! What does it do exactly?" He asked.

Doof frowned, pointed at the machine and said with an irritated voice "Well, it's supposed to let me open a white hole to get all the stuff back"

"That sounds cool! Does it work?" Phineas asked, once again amazed by the man's idea.

"Well, if by 'work' you mean 'function properly', the,uh, no." Doof responded

Phineas looked at the machine "Mind if I take a look?" He asked. Doof simply shrugged, and Phineas started tampering with the machine. After a few minutes of close inspection, the boy noticed something very odd about the design of the machine.

He turned towards Doof and asked "Um, Dr.D?"

"Yes?"

"I think I see the problem..." Phineas then motioned for Doof to come over. Once he was next to him, Phineas poined towards a bunch of wires. "Everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that?"

"Well of course I need tha-" Doof then paused. After a few moments, he came to a sudden realisation "Wait! No I don't, I do _not_ need that, you are absolutely right!"

The two smiled for a bit, but soon their smiles faded as they both got a very strange feeling, which neither could describe. An awkward silence followed.

Phineas was the one to break it "That was, uh... weird?"

"Yes, I have this strange déjà vu feeling and the sudden urge to throw out my couch..." Doof explained.

"Yeah, and I suddenly feel like asking Isabella out on a date..." Phineas responded.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, both highly confused, not sure what to make of the situation.

Meanwhile major Carl, who was was watching them on a monitor, stood up and exclaimed "Agent C, fire up the memory eraser!" before walking off.

END

* * *

 **End notes**

 **This idea came to me at like 4am in the morning, and I wrote the concept for it before going back to bed. I enjoyed writing this a lot, and tried to make it with less mistakes than the previous chapter. Do you like it? And a cookie for anyone who gets the reference :D. As always, review, tell me what you think of it and PM any chapter suggestions! As always, thanks for reading!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this short series now has more views than my main story, not really sure what to make of this X** **D. Any way, here is the next little chapter I wrote, special thx to Brit30 for giving me the idea for this, and a thank you to all the people who read and support my work, you guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Too late to change?**

The sound of water dripping was the only thing the evil mastermind could hear inside his prison cell. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about recent events.

"Curse those brats and their stupid resistance! If it wasn't for them, I'd be emperor of both the 1st and 2nd dimension!" He yelled, visibly angry. Indeed, if it hadn't been for the Firestorm girls and the kids from the 1st dimension, the resistance would have most likely fallen apart, and Doofenshmirtz would have remeined emperor, and probably conquered the 1st dimension aswell.

However, now he was here, alone in his prison cell serving a lifelong sentance due to his crimes against humanity. He had some hope, after all his wife and daughter were still out there, working tirelessly to get him out, but that would not be done so easily becouse he was under maximum security lockdown, with not even a glimpse of sunlight; just another evil dictator behind bars, rotting away.

He mostly blamed himself, cursing the fact that he had been so weak and gullible at the time of his downfall. What's worse is that they had even taken his beloved Choo-Choo away from him. He never admited it, not even to himself but deep down, it did hurt.

Doof then heard the door open. _Perfect, another one of those stupid Firestorm girls comming to rub it in my face._ Indeed, the girls kept watch over him 24/7 and often called him names like 'washed-up lunatic' or 'emperor of a 10 by 10 foot room' or similar, trying to break his will.

Although he still acted high and mighty, and responded with venom in his voice to the various insults, inside his will was slowly breaking with each passing day. He was trapped, even his hope being saved by his ex-wife and daughter was deminishing.

He then looked at the door and saw a figure standing in the doorway. The once mighty ruler sighed, and stated "What, you come here to take away my bed? Go ahead, you already took Choo-Choo away from me!"

"Um, actually I came over to bring you some food and to see if you were ok" He heard the voice of a young boy. The boy stepped in, and Doof noticed his oddly triangle-shaped head.

"Ha! Check on me? Try selling that to someone else kid, I know you're here to mock me just like everyone else in your resistance group" Doofenshmirtz said in a low voice.

"Why would I do that?" 2nd dimension Phineas asked, earning a small laugh from Doof, a laugh of self pity.

"Why?" Doof sarcastically asked "In case you haven't noticed kid, I used to be the most feared man in the Tri-state area, and now I'm just a washed up maniac behind bars whom everyone hates" the villain stated.

Phineas started "At the moment, but maybe in time-"

Doofenshmirtz interrupted him, and in a mocking tone asked "In time what? I'm going to become a good guy and everyone will like me?"

"People can change" the boy stated, with a confident voice, and a determined look on his face.

Doof laughed once more, then responded "Me, change? You don't even believe that yourself, do you? It's too late for me kid." The man finished, in a low voice and a rather depressed look on his face.

Phineas then went over to the evil genius, and to the man's suprise sat down next to him "You know-" the boy began "Just a few months ago I was nothing but s scared little boy. I lived in fear all the time, I was even too scared to go out of the house. But now, I finally have confidence. I mean sure, life may be hard for you right now, but if I learned anything from all this-" the boy then stood up, and started walking out the door.

Before he exited, however, he turned his head at the evil genius, who was looking at him curiously, and smiled "-is that people _can_ change, and the same goes for you." Phineas then exited, closing the door behind him.

Doof sat there in confusion for s bit, still not believing the boy's words, before making an angry frown. "Me? Change?" He then started opening the food package "Ha! What a load of-" he stopped mid sentance and his eyes went wide open, then a single tear rolled down from his good eye, and the man happily exclaimed "Choo-Choo!"

Outside, the young boy who was leaning against the door, smiled once more, before walking down the corridor.

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **As you may have noticed, this is set in the 2nd dimension. l just thought that if the 1st dimension Doof and Phin could get along, then why not these two aswell? If you have any requests, just msg me and I will try to make it happen. Any way, as always reviews and suggestion are highly appriciated. The next chapter will also be fan-service, and should be up on Monday, so be on the lookout! As always, thx for reading this!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So yeah, this thing just hit 350 views, for which I can't thank you enough! This chapter was a request from mrdbznarutofan, hope I did not disappoint you! If any of you have chapter suggestions/requests, just msg me. Now, without further a do, I bring you this little fluffy chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Helpful 'advice'**

"And... Finished at last!" The evil scientist exclaimed proudly, having just fixed another one of his old inventions. Norm walked it "Why are you so happy all of a sudden sir?" the robot asked.

"Well Norm, I've finally fixed up my old 'slave-inator'" the man explained.

Norm then asked "But sir, I thought you were over the whole 'rule the Tri-State area' thing"

"Oh, I am Norm. I don't need it for that, I need it becouse some man keeps breaking into the science room after school and always wipes the board clean of all my calculations, so I have to rewrite them every time I want to explain something to my students! I plan on making him my slave and telling him to stop!" Doof explained with an angry voice.

He then held out a remote "Look, I've even modified my TV remote to act as a transmitter for my voice! That way I can make him do my bidding, all while watching my favourite shows!"

"Isn't that person just the school janitor sir?" Norm asked.

Before Doof could respond, he heard his Evil Jingle play, indicating that someone had come to visit him. He walked to the door and opened it. Once it was fully open, he could see Phineas and a girl standing there.

Phineas greeted him "Hi!"

Doof smiled "Oh Phineas, hello. What brings you over?" He then eyed the girl "And who is your little friend?"

Isabella was a bit offended that the man did not remember her, since she attended the same class as Phineas, but she ignored it and greeted cheerfully "Hi, I'm Isabella, but my friends call me Izzy"

Doof then shook her hand "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me...Um..." the man then scratched the back of his head with his free hand, causing Isabella to raise an eyebrow.

"Dr.D" Phineas said and smiled at the man, who gladly returned the smile. Doof then spoke up "Well, don't just stand there, come in!"

The two teens walked through the door. Isabella kept walking forward, and as Phineas was about to follow her, Doof stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Phineas to look at him in confusion.

Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow, smirked, then playfully asked "So, is this the little Fräulein you've been telling me about?"

This caused Phineas to blush. Doof chuckled "You have good taste kid. So, when are you going to ask her out?" the scientist then asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of scared to, I mean what if she sais no?" Phineas responded in somewhat sad voice.

"Listen kid, if you like her just tell her so! Trust me, it's going to turn out ok" Doof said reassuringly. Phineas didn't say anything in return, but instead walked towards Isabella, who was standing in front of what looked like a huge TV screen. Doof shook his head, then followed.

Once the two had caught up to her, she turned towards them and pointed at the invention "Wow, this looks cool! What is it?" She asked Dr. D.

Doof began explaining "It's one of my old -inators that I fixed up. It's called the-"

"Excuse me sir" Norm interrupted him "It"s 4 o'clock"

"What, already!? I have to get to my private room at once!" Doof exclaimed.

Isabella then asked him "Why the sudden hurry?"

"My show is about to start! Today Orlando is finally going to tell Adriana how he truly feels, I can't miss it!" Doof said hastily, then ran to his private room. Before fully closing the door he said "You two just make youselves at home!" He then slammed the door shut, leaving the two teens standing there in confusion.

As soon as he got settled in, Doofenshmirtz turned on the TV. "And now, we return to-"

"Oh boy, it's starting!" He said joyfully, and placed the remote down. What he didn't notice, however, was that he had turned on the remote's 'record voice' option.

 _Meanwhile in the other room_

"I have to say, this thing sure looks impressive." Isabella commented.

"Yeah, all of his inventions are impressive, I can't wait to see more of them!" Phineas explained

Isabella then asked "Too bad he didn't showcase it to us... what do you think it does?"

Phineas smiled "Only one way to find out!" The boy exclaimed, then turned the machine on. Moments later, the screen turned green, and black circles started spinning. The two couldn't look away, and soon became hypnotised by the machine.

* * *

"Orlando, I'm sorry. I'm just a burden to you after all, aren't I?" Adriane asked the man in a sad voice, she was on the brink of tears. Orlando stared at her wistfully.

Doof sniffed and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, then yelled at the TV "Come on you oblivious idiot! Just tell her how you really feel already!"

* * *

"Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed, earning the girl's full attention "I'm sorry, but I just can't hide it any more! The truth is, I think you're the most amazing and beautyful girl in the world, and I love you!" The boy finished. Isabella stared at him, mouth open in shock.

* * *

Orlando had just finished confessing to Adriane, who stood there in silence, unsure of what to do. Dr.D, who was mesmarised by the events, said loudly "Come on girl, this is your chance! Just tell him the truth already!"

* * *

"Phineas" Isabella began "I have something to confess! Ever since the day I met you, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. You're the sweetest, funniest and most creative boy in the world, and I've always loved you!" The girl finished. The two teens then stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

"Adriane..."

"Orlando..."

Doof wiped his eyes once more, he was now crying out of pure joy. Finally, unable to restrain himself any more, he said "Go on, kiss already!"

* * *

Phineas placed the palm of his hand on Isabella's cheek, and with the other hand grabbed her by the hip, while staring lovingly into her eyes. Slowly, the two teens started leaning their heads towards each other. As they drew closer, both of them closed their eyes. They could feel each other's warm breath as their lips were only a few inches apart...

* * *

Doof had his eyes wide open and his head very close to the TV screen, waiting for the couple to seal the deal. Suddenly, the TV and lights went out, plunging everything into darkness. Doof stared at the now blank TV screen for a few moments in horror, before falling to his knees and raising his arms and head towards the ceiling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 _What's this warm feeling on my lips?_ Phineas asked himself. He slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked to find himself being locked in a kiss with Isabella. The girl also opened her eyes, and the two remained thus for a few moments. Phineas was about to break the kiss and apologize, but Isabella put her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and began kissing him with even more passion. Phineas then closed his eyes aswell, and the two deepened the kiss even more, neither one wanting to let go.

Doof opened the door, his robot assistant walking next to him "Uh, great! Just my luck to have the power run out! Now I'll have to wait until the next episode to see-" he stopped as he noticed the two teens making out. Doof slowly turned around and tiptoed out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. He then smiled, happy for the two then turned to his robot assistant "Huh, well look at that Norm, it seems like my advice was helpful after all!" The scientist proudly exclaimed.

Norm then stared at Doof for a few moments, before saying in a more angry/upset robot voice "You know, this show has already ended, and you _still_ haven't finished my popsicle-stick bride!"

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **I feel like I've written a Spanish soap opera... idk, what do you guys think? Any way, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope to do more fan requested chapters and one-shots in the future! As always, comment and favourite if you want to, and PM me if you have any requests.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, I got a few PM's asking me how old I was, where I was from etc. (Glad to see my profile was worth setting up...) so just to quickly awnser those questions, I'm 18, am a guy and live in Slovenia (Central Europe). I would also like to add that the next chapter for this mini-series won't be up until the end of the week, becouse I want to focus on another story I am working on, so sry for the inconvenience.**

 **Any way, on to the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **An agent in trouble**

Doofenshmirtz was walking towards his car after another long day of work. Today was friday, and he was looking forward to having his old nemesis visit him.

As he opened the door and was about to get in, he heard someone repeatedly shout "Dr.D!". Doof turned around and saw Phineas waving his hand frantically and shouting his name.

Once the boy stood right next to him, he began "Sorry to bother you, but I have a question regarding your theory of other dimensions, mind explaining it to me again?"

Doofenshmirtz made an apologetic face and responded "I'd love to, but I'm kind of in a hurry right now"

"Why?" Phineas asked the man curiously

"Well, an old friend of mine is comming over later today and I have to clean the place up, prepare some snacks etc."

"A friend?" Phineas asked.

"Yes. He often comes over and we play card games and board games"

Phineas then asked "Why don't you have Norm clean the place up?"

"Errrr..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Norm, I have go and pick up my labcoat from the dry-cleaner, could tidy this place up a bit in the meantime?"_

 _"No problem sir" the robot responded in a happy tone._

 _"Great, be back in a flash!" Dr.D then stepped out and closed the door. He then remembered "Oh right, my car keys." So he turned around and opened the door._

 _He then saw his entire apartment covered in smoke and ask with fires all around. Furthermore there was a huge hole in where his wall used to be. He eyed Norm angrily. The robot simply said in his happy voice "Hello sir! Back already?"_

 _End of flashback_

"Yeah, not really a good idea..." Doof finished. He saw the disappointed expression on the boy's face. The man then thought of something to cheer the boy up "Say, why don't you stop by aswell?" Doof asked him with a smile.

"Me, really!?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Sure"

"But I thought your old friend was comming over?"

"He is, but the two of you will get along nicely, I'm sure of it! So stop by at around five alright?"

Phineas smiled "Ok, I'll definitely come."

"Great! I'll see you then!" Doof then entered his car, and drove off. Phineas also walked home, a big smile on his face.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was just finishing preperations for the little get-together he was hosting, when he heard his Evil jingle. He raced to the door and opened it, and saw Phineas standing there.

"Hi!" The boy greeted.

Doof motioned for him to step in and the two walked towards a game-table with a bunch of snacks on it. Doof began "Sorry it's not much, but as I mentioned before, me and him mostly just play board games. Take a seat, he should be here any minute." Doof explained, and Phineas sat down.

Thd boy sat down and asked "So, who is this friend of yours any way"

"Well, he's-"

The doorbell then rang "Oh, that's probably him. I'll just go get the door, be right back" Doofenshmirtz walked to the door and opened it, and saw Perry standing there. The platypus made a 'hello' gesture by tipping his fedora slightly.

"Perry the platypus, I'm glad you could make it, do come in." the scientist said.

Perry entered, and Doof continued "We're having a bit of company tonight, I hope you don't mind." Doof then pointed at the boy. Perry gazed at the direction Doof was pointing at, and widened his eyes as he saw Phineas there, reading a magazine. Perry began looking around in a panicked and frantic way, suddenly being in a tight situation.

Phineas turned his attention at the two, and asked in a curious voice "Perry, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, so you two know each oth-" Doof looked down at the platypus and became confused. Perry was no longer standing there, instead there stood a regular platypus. Doof made a thoughtful and confused expression, and rubbed the back of his head in confusion "Hmm, where did he go? He was here a moment ago..."

Phineas then walked to them and picked Perry up. "How did you get up here boy?"

"Is he your pet platypus?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes he is. His name is Perry, although I have no idea how he got up here..." The boy responded.

"Perry? Wait, is every platypus named Perry?" Doof asked.

Phineas smiled "In a perfect world, yes."

Doof then looked around the room "I wonder where out little friend went off to... maybe he had to use the bathroom or something?" Doof stated, still very confused, unable to put the pieces together.

The trio then walked to the table and sat down, Phineas holding Perry in his arms. Doof sighed "Guess we'll just have to wait for him..."

Perry was panicking. If Doof mentioned to his owner that his 'friend' was called Perry the platypus, his cover might get blown, and he didn't want that. Perry struggled for a few moments in the boy's arms, until he managed to break free from his tight grasp. He then quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled, and ran after him.

In the kitchen, Perry hid behind the fridge. He had to act quickly, or he was done for. He had little time to come up with a plan, as he could hear his owned calling his name and looking for him.

With only one solution he could think of, he quickly sent a message with his watch. Just in time too, becouse Phineas spotted him. "Perry, there you are! You can't just go running off like that!" Phiness then picked him up and carried him back to the game room.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Danville_

Stacy was sitting by the table eating dinner, when her phone suddenly buzzed. She picked it up and read the message. Her eyes went wide, and she slapped herself on the forehead.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" She said loudly.

 _Back at D.E. Inc._

"So then the rocket flew off towards the city! Although it must have missed everything, becouse that thing was powerful enough to blow up an entire wall! And then-" Phineas explained to the man.

Perry was still playing it cool, but if help would not show up soon, Doof might call him to make sure he was ok, and his watch would go off, causing his secret identity to be exposed.

Suddenly, a strange *thud* soundcould be heard from the bathroom, followed by a muffed 'ouch!'

Phineas raised an eyebrow, then said "I guess your friend was in the bathroom after all..."

The bathroom door then opened, causing all 3 to look in the direction. Perry slapped himself on his forehead. _I'm done for!_ the platypus thought.

There stood Stacy, dressed in a platypus costume and wearing a fedora on top of it. She then walked over to the table and casually sat down.

Doof eyed her how a few moments "Perry the platypus, have you by any chance gained some weight? N-not that you're fat! It's just, I remember you being smaller is all".

Stacy then gulped and made a "grrrrrrrr" sound with her mouth. Doofenshmirtz (somehow...) still remained clueless.

The scientist then shrugged, and said "No matter. Any way Phineas, meat my ex-nemesis, Perry the platypus!"

Phineas stared at the girl in the platypus costume for a few moment, causing Perry and Stacy to become nervous. To their disbelief, however, the boy smiled and said usual cheerful voice "Nice to meet you, I'm Phineas! Say, you look familiar somehow, have we by any chance met before?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!?" Stacy yelled, and upon realising it, she quickly added in a normal voice "Err, I mean, grrrrrr" and smiled sheepishly.

Phineas and Doofenshmirtz stared at her in silence for a few moments, then Doof said "So, now that we're all here, why not start out little game?" Phineas nodded, and placed Perry down on a chair next to Stacy. The girl eyed the platypus angrily, and Perry only gave her a dumb grin in return. She then stated flatly "You owe me **big** time"

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **By far the dumbest thing I have ever come up with XD. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, and as always, favourite and review if you want to, and see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here is the next little chapter I came up with, and I must say that this is (personally) the best idea so far! +I am shocked that a few people didn't know about Perry and Stacy, watch the episode 'Happy Birthday Isabella!' and it will all make sense. Any way, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **The Awards Ceremony Speech**

Phiness was sitting behind his desk, the paper in front of him still blank. The 30-year-old inventor sighed; the awards ceremony was tomorrow, yet he could not come up with a decent speech. Frustrated, he buried his nails into his head and groaned loudly "Argggggh!" He then let his head fall onto the desk, and closed his eyes.

Moments later he heard the door on the other end of the room open, so he opened his eyes, lifted his head up and turned towards door. He spotted his lovely wife standing there, bearing a concerned expression "Phiny, are you alright? You've been in this room for over 4 hours now!"

Phineas smiled softly and responded "I'm fine sweetheart, no need to worry. I just can't seem to come up with my speech for tomorrow is all"

The man turned back towards the desk, took the blank paper in hand, and sighed. Isabella then walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to compfort him.

Phineas spoke up "I just don't know what to write! This speech has to be perfect, otherwise I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself! " his voice sounded very upset.

"That's ridiculous! You're putting way too much pressure on youself" Isabella stated.

"Well of course I'm putting a lot of pressure on myself Isabella. I mean we came all the way to Switzerland for this awards ceremony, yet I can't even come up with a decent speech! I'm going to look like an idiot tomorrow unless my speech is perfect!" He then sighed sadly.

Isabella then asked him "Why don't you just explain how you came up with this invention or something like that?"

"Becouse it wasn't even my idea to begin with!" The man explained.

"Oh? How so?" Isabella asked him curiously.

He though on how best to explain it to her. "Well, you remember my old mentor right?" He asked.

Isabella responded "How could I forget? I mean the man installed a self-destruct button on our dishwasher!"

Phineas chuckled "Yeah, he did love his buttons. Any way, as I was saying, I had to find a way to fuse metal and wood together, but I just couldn't figure out how. So then I called him for ideas, and he showed me his old Combine-inator that basically does the same thing as my wood/metal fuser, only that it works with anything! If it hadn't been for him, I would never have completed this thing"

Isabella thought for a moment "Well, if you think so highly of him, why not thank him, I'm sure he'd be happy knowing that you look up to him so much"

Phineas jumped a bit, and made a cheerful expression "That's it! Isabella you're absolutely right, it just wouldn't be right to leave him out of this!" Phineas then picked up his pen "Let's see, dear..." he then began mumbling to himself as he wrote. Isabella smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Phineas was very nervous. In a few moments, he would have to go on stage to accept his award and give a speech. After Isabella had left the previous night, the man had spent several hours making his speech, not willing to go to bed until it was done.

Isabella saw his nervousness, so she placed a compforting hand on his leg and gave him a reassuring smile.

The man on stage then spoke up "And now, I humbly invite Phineas Flynn to join me on stage, and claim his rightfully deserved award!"

Upon hearing it, Phineas stood up and made his way on stage, the audience applauding him all the way. The man on stage passed him the award and shook his hand, then motioned for him to go to the speaker's stand. The inventor's heart was pouding as he stared at the audience, and at several cameras that were broadcasting this important event.

The audience fell silent as they eagerly awaited his speech. Phineas took one final deep breath, smiled, then began:

"Dear friends, inventors, fellow scientists. I am truly honored to have been chosen for this award. Ever since I was young, I had always dreamed that one of my inventions would one day benefit mankind. Here I stand before you, living that very dream. I worked tirelessly in order to create this wood/metal fuser, and seeing my work rewarded to such an extent gives me a feeling unlike any other, however-" Phineas paused briefly, making the audience wonder what he was going to say next.

Phineas looked at Isabella, who in turn gave him a reassuring nod. The man smiled, turned back to the audience, and continued "-however I can not by any means take all the credit for this invention. You see, while it is true that I did make the invention presented to you, the concept for it belongs to a man without whom I would not be where I am today. This man offered me help whenever I needed it, taught me things I never even knew existed, and provided me with advice throughout my entire career. I am talking about none other than my old mentor, brilliant inventor and good friend Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! So without further ado, I would just like to say the following to him; Thank you!"

Phineas then bowed his head, and the audience applauded him once more. His speech may have been short and rather unusual, but it came from the heart, which everyone in the room was aware of and knew to appreciate.

Back in the Tri-State Area, an old pharmacist who was watching the live broadcast, couldn't help but smile, happy to be appreciated, and a sense of pride running through his heart.

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **This was by far the most enjoyable chapter to write!I hope you liked it, tell me what you think! There will also be a sequel to this chapter (not right away, but there will be one). So, until next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A** **/N:** **Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have 2 good reasons. The first being the fact that I wrote 4 tests in a single week, and the second more important one is the fact that I have been working on a new special story, and need to have it finished soon (you can guess what it is). Also, Fear in Resonance will probably be updated tomorrow or on sunday, so be on the lookout!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

Doofenschmirtz was inside hardware store, walking around while pushing his shopping cart. He needed supplies and tools for his latest evil scheme, since Perry the platypus had once more successfully stopped the evil genius the previous day.

He began reading his shopping list "Alright, let's see here. Two boxes of stainless-steel screws, a tube of glue, copper wires, a brick,..." he kept reading and checking if the said item was inside his cart.

After a minute or so, he stated "Well, looks like that's most of it. All that's left is a left-handed wrench and I'm good to go! Now, where did they put those?" The man wondered and started looking around.

He spent the next 30 minutes looking in every aisle, but couldn't find any wrenches.

He then spotter a store assistant, and walked over to the man.

"Um, excuse me, but I need a little help" Doof said. The man turned around and looked at Doof. He spoke up "Alrighty then, what is it that you need sir?"

"Well, I'm looking for a new left handed wrench since my old one broke, and I was wondering if you sold those here" Doof explained. The man made a thoughtful expression, then snapped his fingers "Yes, as a matter of fact we do. They should be in electrical power tools aisle!"

Dr.D frowned "In the power tool aisle, why would yuo put regular wrenches in there? That doesn't even make any sense!" He exclaimed.

The assistant glared at him "Sir, if you do not like the way we do things around here, then you are welcome to leave at any time!"

Doof got confused "Leave? I just said that-"

"Oh, its always like this! I try my best to satisfy every darn fool around here, but nooo! No matter what I do, it's just never good enough now, is it!?" The man yelled angrily.

Doof became confused "What are you even talking about? I just-"

"We'll I've had it!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs, then ripped his badge off "If you think you're sooooo smart, then go find that darn wrench on your own! I QUIT!" the man then stormed off, while muttering something to himself.

Doof stood there and raised an eyebrow "OK...?"

He then decide to let it be, and left in search of the electrical power tool aisle, and soon found it. There, he spotted a single wrench remaining. He smiled and triumphantly exclaimed "At last, victory is mine!"

He reached for it. But as he grabbed it, another, much smaller hand grabbed it at the same time. Doof looked over curiously, and his eyes met with those of a small triangle-headed boy. Doof frowned "Hey, let go kid! I was here first!"

The boy got frightened, and let go. "That's better. Don't you know it's rude to grab other people's stuff?" Doof asked angrily.

"Sorry..." Phineas apologised "I didn't really see you reaching for it mister. And tecnically speaking, it's not really yours until you buy it..." Phineas explained, trying to defend himself.

"Oh, don't get smart with me kid. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find this thing?" Doof said angrily.

"I know, I've been looking for one all morning!" Phineas exclaimed, earning a curious look from Doofenshmirtz. Phineas began "My old one broke so I went out to buy a new one, but they are just nowhere to be found! This is the 7th store I've been in so far!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you're already been to 6 other stores?" Doof asked, his anger completely gone.

Phineas sighed sadly "Yeah... So when I spotted this one I though that the search was finally over. Guess it's off to the next store, sorry to have bothered you, have a nice day sir..." he said with a low and sad voice, then turned around and started slowly walking away.

Doof felt guilty at that moment, and looked at the wrench he was holding, and back at the sad little boy. Doofenshmirtz sighed in defeat, then muttered in an a irritated voice "I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I? Curse my soft heart... HEY, KID!" the evil scientist yelled, causing Phineas to turn around.

Doof ran up to him and handed him the wrench. "Here, as much as I am evil, I can't live with a bad conscience knowing that I made a small kid sad, so take the thing, I'll find another one."

Phineas stared at the man for a moment, then smiled "Wow, this is awesome! Thank you soo much mister..."

Doof smiled slightly "Doofenshmirtz" he stated. "Now run along kid, I have important things to do." The scientist explained.

"Alright, thank you soo much! I rarely meet someone as nice as you. Have a great day!" He happily exclaimed, then casually walked away.

Doof stood there for a moment, unsure of whether to be happy or sad about the boy calling him nice. A man then walked over to Dr.D and stated "You did the right thing my friend." and then patted him on the back.

Doof turned to the man and gave him an angry look, causing the man's expression to drop. "Who are you?"

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **Not my best work, but I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas pls PM me and I'll try my best to write them down. Until next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a little drabble I promised '** Galaxina-the-Seedrian' **(Great author and person, feel free to check out her works!)** **some time ago and published now, becouse what better time to post a Christmas drabble then on Christmas right? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Present for a pharmacist**

Little Phineas Flynn was busy shopping with his family. That time of the year had come again; Christmas. That meant two things: 1. No school for an entire two weeks, and 2. Presents from Santa! He was excited as every year, eagerly awaiting the night when the bearded man would bring him and his brother their well deserved presents.

But for now he was looking for Christmas presents to give to his friends and family. The boy did not fully understand it but for whatever reason people exhanged presents, addults in particular, instead of simply telling Santa what they wanted. A silly ritual, but he liked it nevertheless; it felt nice giving and receiving presents from and to the people that he loved.

"Alright kids" Linda spoke up, refering to the two brothers and their sister "Your father and I are going to go look for some presents for your grandparents, so you guys are free to do some Christmas shopping on your own. Just be sure to meet us back here in about half an hour, alright?"

"Ok" the three sibling replied simultaniously. Linda smiled "Ok, see you guys in a bit, here's some spending money" the woman handed each of them a piece of paper money, then left with Lawrence.

"Yes! This should be enough to get Jeremy that amplifier he's been wanting!" Candace euphorically proclaimed, then turned to the two brothers "You two dweebs stay out of trouble! I have to go buy a present for _my_ Jeremy!" She exclaimed, then ran off in a random direction.

The two step brothers watched her run off, then Phineas stated "Well, looks like Candace is full of the holiday spirit!" He turned his head towards Ferb "So bro, what do you plan on buying?"

Ferb turned towards the aisle where lots of rock and punk discs were, since he was planning on buying Vanessa an album that one of her favourite bands had recently released, in hopes that it would gain her attention, there being a big age-gap between the two. He then told Phineas "Nothing special really, You?" He lied, not ready to reveal his secret crush just yet.

"Same. To be honest, I already have most of my presents at home, including yours and Candace's, so I don't even know _who_ to buy one for..." the boy explained, having a habbit of buying presents several months before Christmas.

"Well, why not just buy something for yourself then?" Ferb suggested. Phineas thought "Well, there IS that new turbo-screwdriver I've had my eyes on for a while, good idea bro." he explained. Ferb and Phineas then split up, each going in search of their present.

"There it is!" Phineas happily exclaimed, having found the screwdriver. He looked at the price, then at the money in his hand "Awesome, this should be just enough!" He exclaimed happily, and was about to go purchase it.

"I hate Christmas!" Phineas then heard someone yell from a nearby aisle. He turned to the aisle and noticed a tall pharmacist with brown hair and a pointy nose, angrily yelling at a shop assistant dressed as an elf. The woman had simply wished him a merry Christmas, but Doof did not like Christmas one bit, not since Perry had ruined his evil scheme the previous year.

Doof then stormed off. Phineas remembered the man; the two had met in a hardware store some time ago, and he had let Phineas keep the last left-handed wrench. The boy walked to the shop assistant and asked her "Um, excuse me miss, but why did that man shout at you?"

"Oh, he's just some grumpy pharmacist who lives in that big purple building in town all by himself. He never gets anything for Christmas, not even from his own Daughter, and usually spends it all alone, so he ends up taking it out on others... Sad, isn't it?" She explained.

Phineas frowned; not a single present for Christmas and to top it off spending it all alone in an apartment all by himself, that must be pretty depressing. Phineas pitied the man, no one deserved that. He knew what had to be done...

* * *

"Beat it!" Doofenshmirtz yelled at some people singing Christmas carols in front of his door, then slammed it. The scientist walked to his sofa chair and sat down.

"What's the matter sir?" His giant pet robot asked him, curious as to why his creator was in such a bad mood.

"Eh! I've had just about enough of this stupid holiday Norm! All the happy children and adults buying presents for each other and having a good time, it makes me sick! And not to mention that people keep knocking on my door and demanding figgy pudding, I mean who even has that nowadays!" He angrily explained.

He then heard his dorbell ring YET AGAIN! The man groaned angrily, then got up to chase away whoever was standing in front of his door. He opened it "Listen you! I don't want any-" he started, then noticed that noone was syanding there. He heard a caugh, and turned his gaze downwards, only to notice a small boy with a weirdly shaped head and his hands behind his back.

"Um, hi Mr... Doofenshmirtz?" the boy cautiously asked.

Doofenshmirtz eyed the boy until he recognised him "Oh, it's you. You're the kid that was looking for a left-handed wrench right?" He asked.

Phineas nodded "Yes, yes I am"

"Well, what do you want?" He asked impatiently, being in a sour mood.

Phineas then placed his hands forward and revealed a small wrapped up box. "Well, I never did properly thank you, so I decided to give you a little token of appreciation instead" he handed Doof the present.

The scientist eyed the boy curiously, not being used to people acting nice towards him, let alone giving him presents. Phineas then scratched the back of his head "So... Merry Christmas!" He exclaimed, then ran off. Dr.D walked back inside and closed the door behind him, the present still in hand.

"Who was that sir?" Norm asked him.

"Oh, just some kid I met a while ago. For some reason he gave me this present" Doof explained. The scientist then opened the box and looked at it's contents; a left handed turbo-screwdriver. He chuckled slightly, then stated "You know what Norm? Christmas might not be so bad after all..."

THE END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, I hope you liked this sweet little drabble. Be sure to check out my other Christmas story 'Phineas and Ferb: A Christmas Tale' into which I put A LOT of work. As always, reviews and suggestions are much appreciated, and I will see you soon!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE! And Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this little mini-series. Note that you may notice some OOC behaviour in this chapter, I will explain whynI did so in the chapter end notes. Any way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Brothers**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was busy cleaning his apartment. As he was sweeping the floor, he grumbled "Bah, stupid robot! Why did I even bother building him if he can't even keep my apartment clean!"

"I thought you built me so that I would get rid of Perry the platypus sir" Norm replied

"Quiet you!" Doof snapped, not tolerating any smart-talk form his robot assistant.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his little rant. "Hmm, I wonder who it could be?" He asked himself, although he half suspected the awnser. The man walked to the door and opened it, only to confirm his suspicion

"Hey kid, what's up?" Dr. D greeted Phineas.

"Hi..." Phineas greeted in a tone that had very little enthusiasm in it.

Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow and motioned him inside "Come in"

Phineas started walking forward with a lifeless expression.

Doof raisded an eyebrow. The boy just kept walking forward and didn't even pay attention to his surroundings.

"Um, is everything all-" Doof began, then noticed Phineas walking towards one of his latest inventions.

"Um, be careful with that, I spent a lot of time on that so I-" he was again interrupted when Phineas collided with the machine, his head pushing the 'self-destruct' button. The machine blew up into millions of tiny pieces in a violent explosion, but Phineas remained completely unharmedand and continued walking forward in the same manner as before.

"-I, I guess I can rebuild that later..." Doof finissed his sentence.

He then noticed that Phineas was headed towards some vase that was placed on a podium.

"Oh, I see you like my vase! Yeah, it's worth-" he was again interrupted then Phineas walked past it and accidentally bumped it with his shoulder, causing in to fall down and smash on impact.

Doof's expression fell "-worthless... now, any way..." Doof explained as he scratched the back of his head. He then saw the direction Phineas was headed, and widened his eyes in horror; the balcony.

Dofenshmirtz sprinted towards him as fast as he could. Doofenshmirtz grabbed him by the shoulder, while still being in full sprint, and spun him around 180°. Doof then slipped on a bananna peel and as he was trying to regain his balance, stepped into a conveniently located rolerblade and screamed as he hurtled over the edge.

He was sreamed as he fell, then stopped and glared as he realised something "Wait a minute! This doesn't even make any sense! I don't even eat banannas!". He then landed on the ground and hit the pavement, hard!

"Have a safe trip sir!" Norm shouted out. Moments later, both Phineas and Norm looked towards the door as they heard it being opened, and noticed Dr. D stepping in, completely unharmed.

"Welcome back sir!" His robot assistant gleefully greeted, oblivious to the entire situation. Doof then walked towards Phineas, the boy having, somewhat, regained his composure.

Doof placed a hand on his shoulder and asked "Um, kid, is there something that's bothering you?". In spite of everything that had just happened, Doof was suprisingly calm towards Phineas, his voice betraying his concern for the boy.

Phineas sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda... I mean you're normally happier than me when I get my monthly alimony check" Doof explained. "What's wrong?" The man asked him.

Phinesas didn't awnser at first, then spoke up "Ferb... me and him, got into an argument..."

Doof blinked twice, waiting for the boy to continue. When Phineas didn't say another word, Dr.D replied "That's it? You're this upset becouse of a little argument with your brother?"

Phineas replied in a slightly confused tone "Yeeeeees...?"

Dr.D stared at him for a few moments, then spontaniously burst into laughter. Phineas glared at him "This isn't funny Dr.D! Me and Ferb have always been best friends, and this is our first real argument!"

Doofenshmirt, upon hearing those words, stopped laughing and look at the boy with a dumbstruck expression "Wait, you've never argued with your brother before?"

"Nope"

"Not even once?"

"Na-ah"

"Not even a little agrument?"

"Not even a little one! Me and Ferb have always gotten along! But today we disagreed on some project and got into an argument, andnow we're mad at each other!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Ok... and what exactly is it that you are worried about?" Doofenshmirtz asked him, not really seeing much of a problem.

Phineas sighed "Well, what if this means that we won't be friends anymore! What if he stays mad at me forever!"

Doof gave him an amused expression and patted him on the shoulder "Listen kid, I think you're overreacting"

"Overreacting?"

"Yes. As far as I know, you and your brother are very close to each other, so I doubt a silly argument will cause him to hate you. Just apologize or something." Doof advised him.

"Me? He's the one who started it!" Phineas said angrily, not understanding why he was the one who had to say sorry.

"Regardless! Just apologize and sort this whole thing out as soon as possible. Otherwise you might regret it some day." Doof warned him.

Phineas eyed Dr.D "Regret it?" He asked.

Doof smiled softly and took a deep breath "Kid, it's really not worth falling apart becouse of this. Sure, you might be mad now, but some years later, you may regret never having said anything. So it's better to put your pride aside than to look back on this situation several years from now and realise that it's too late to mend" the scientist explained.

Phineas though about the man's words and realised that he was right; him and Ferb were very close, and it really wasn't worth arguing over something as stupid as this.

* * *

 _Later that day._

Doofenshmirtz was still cleaning his apartment. Phineas had left quite a mess by blowing up his -inator and smashing his vase. The boy had left shortly after Doof's little speech, sprinting out of his building.

The man then heard his phone buzz "A text?" he said curiously.

He took his phone out and opened the inbox. There he saw a message from Phineas and opened it

 _Thanks for the advice Dr.D! Me and Ferb cleared the whole thing up and now we're busy working on our invention! I can't wait to show it to you once it's done! See you soon!_

Doof took his eyescoff the phone and redirected his gaze to a picture on the wall. In the picture was non-other than his brother Roger and the word 'idiot!' was written on the frame with a red marker. Doof stared at the picture wistfully for a few moments, then looked at his phone again and smiled, a bittersweet feeling suddenly overwhelming him.

 **End**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **So, to explain the OOC behaviour; for Phineas, everyone (even brothers who are as close as him and Ferb) get into arguments. That's the reality of the World, so if I breake Disney's little ideal cliché world, GOOD! And for Doofenshmirtz, since this is set some years after he becomes a teacher in the series and realises he is not truly evil, I would expect him to become much nicer and a bit more down to Earth than he is in the show. Any way, hope you enjoyed reading this! Until next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I'm back! I've had a busy week so far, since the finals are here and I want to maintain a good GPA. Putting that aside, this next idea kind of hit me while I was reading a fic by 'Galaxina-the-Seedrian' titled 'A Sister's Always There'. I just like exploring the topic of Phineas's biological father, and Doofenshmirtz fits perfectly into the scene! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Common Scars**

"Happy father's day dad!" Doofenshmirtz heard his daughter exclaim over the phone. She was presently in England with some green-haired boy who was supposedly her boyfriend. What was his name again? Fred or Frank or something like that. (A/N: If you read one of my otherfics you should understand the refference)

"Thank you Vanessa! It's a shame you aren't here, I miss my little girl" Doof told her, causing Vanessa to playfully roll her eyes, although he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I was planning to come home, but apparently Ferb's father is comming over to visit his dad, and I couldn't get any time off today from work any eay, sorry" Vanessa exlained.

"No no! It's alright, I would have just been happy to see you is all, but I'll be alright. My new apprentice is comming over shortly"

"You mean Phineas?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep! I'm so thrilled! I never would have imagined someone asking _me_ to be their mentor!" Doof happily exclaimed.

Vanessa smiled, then noticed a customer waiting "That's great dad, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you once I come over to visit alright? Bye!" the woman finished, then hung up.

Doof put down his phone, then something hit him "Wait a minute, Ferb's father is in England, but doesn't that mean-" his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doorbell. "It's unlocked!" the man shouted, then watched Phineas enter.

"Hi" the boy greeted in his usual manner

"Oh Phineas, you're here already"

"Yeah, I don't really have much to do today, so I stopped by early" he explained. Doof noticed his voice crack ever so slightly, but he ignored it for now.

"Ok. Any way, now that you're here we can get started. What was it you wanted me to explain again?" he asked the boy.

"Your theory of other dimensions" he reminded him."I find it really interesting, and-" his phone buzzed. Phineas took it out, then opened it to see who it was. He frowned angrily, then rapidly closed it and put it back into his pocket.

Doof had never really seen the boy show anger, so he became curious "Um, is something wrong?"

Phineas remained silent for a moment, then faked a smile and stated "Wrong? No no, it's just spam."

Doof could tell that he was lying becouse of the crooked smile, but again decided to ignore it. "Ok, well follow me if you want to learn more about my theory" he explained, then led the boy into his lab.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was highly concerned. Phineas' phone kept buzzing, and whenever the boy would look at it, he would angrily close it and make up some cheap lie about what it was. Doof didn't buy it one bit, but he was also not willing to open up the conversation without knowing what was making Phineas so upset. Eventually, the boy stated "Um, do you mind if we take a small break? I have to go to the bathroom"

Doof shrugged "I don't mind at all"

"Ok, be right back then" Phineas promised him, then rushed into the bathroom. Dr.D kept looking at his equations when he suddenly heard a phone buzzing. He looked at the source, and there he noticed Phineas' phone lying on a nearby workbench.

"This has been going on for hours now! Who is texting him?" Doof asked, then decided to check it out for himself. He hesitated at first, but after a few seconds he finally opened the phone and read the latest message. The scientist slowly closed it, shocked by what he had read.

...

Phineas opened the door of the bathroom, the sound of flushing water still resonating from it, and walked into the lab "I'm back" the boy stated. Doof was sitting in a small chair and studying his equations. It looked like the man was trying to find the right words to explain his theory. Dr. D lifted his head and met the boy's gaze, then motioned for him to sit down.

Phineas looked at the man; true, he was deep in thought, but somehow it seemed as if he was thinking about something entirely different than his theory. Before Phineas could speak up, he heard his phone buzz yet again. The boy retrieved it from the table, and glared at it angrily after opening it, then set it down onto a nearby table and made his way back to Dr.D.

The man caughed twice into his hand, gaining the boy's attention, then began "So, I heard from Vanessa that your step-father is England today"

The sudden change of topic startled Phineas, and he responded with a slightly nervous voice "Oh, yeah, he's visiting grandpa Reginald, plus this way he can also spend some time with Ferb. Two birds with one stone right!" His enthusiasm was obviously fake.

"But didn't you want to spend time with him aswell? It is father's day after all" Doof stated.

Phineas faked another smile "Oh, it's no big deal really! I mean I get to see him more often than Ferb any way, so it's only fair right?"

"I suppose so, I mean he is your brother's **biological** father after all" Doof stated. This hit Phineas like a fray train. The boy didn't respond, but instead stared at the scientist. Doof then decided to finish what he had started "Speaking of which, you've never told me what happened to your biological father"

"S-shut up..." Phineas whispered

"I mean, you never really talk about him" Doof continued.

"Shut up" Phineas whispered a bit more loudly, then clenched his fists.

Doof ignored this, and continued "I'm pretty sure that your father would want to spent time with you on father's day right? I mean-"

" **I SAID S** **HUT UP!"** Phineas screamed loudly, panting heavily, his eyes bloodshot. Doof recoiled, not having expected the sudden outburst from his new pupil. Phineas continued "Don't ever mention that man to me!"

Doof put his hand on Phineas' shoulder, suprising the boy, then gave him a sympathetic smile. The man then asked in a low voice "Phineas, is everything alright? You know you can talk to me about anything"

Phineas stared at him with, then let the tears he was holding back flow down his cheeks. The boy covered his eyes, and said between sobs "No! Everything is not alright!"

Phineas was obviously hurt, so Doof tried to conpfort him "I... read some of the messages you've been revieving. They're from your father, aren't they? He's asking you to spend the day with him?"

Phineas snapped back "That man IS NOT my father! He just abandoned me, as if I meant nothing to him, and now he just expects to make up for it!? He didn't even say goodbye for crying out loud!" Phineas was having a mental breakdown, which shocked Doof. He had never expected Phineas of all people to be so upset.

Doof sighed heavily "I understand how you feel kid"

Phineas looked at him angrily, the boy's eyes completely red "How would you know how I feel?!"

The man leant back, put his hands behind his head, crossed his legs and looked at the ceiling, and started "Didn't show up to my birth, disowned me, replaced me with a dog, neglected me, forced me to be a lawn gnome, made me-"

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked curiously.

Doof shrugged casually "Oh, just mentioning some of the things my father did to me in my youth" This statement shocked Phineas. Doof continued "You see, my father just downright hated me for some reason. Heck, I haven't even heard from that old cute in years!"

"Phineas had by now somewhat calmed himself down "Wait, you mean that you were abandoned by your father aswell?"

"No no, not just my father, my mother aswell" Doof casually stated. Phineas blinked in disbelief, then spoke up "That's horrible! You must be even more devestated than I am!"

"Meh, I'm over it to be honest" Doof explained.

"Over it!? How can you be over it!? You got abandoned didn't you!?" Phineas said loudly, his voice beginning to crack once more, the word 'abandon' stinging him in the heart.

Dr.D took a deep breath, then smiled slightly "Becouse I discovered something important. If they just abandoned me like that, then they don't deserve me." Doof placed his hand back on Phineas' shoulder "Same goes for you. You're a great kid! Well, young adult now. And if that jerk just abandoned you like that, it's his loss, not yours, so you shouldn't be so upset about it"

"You're right, but it still hurts you know?" Phineas told him.

Doof spoke softly "I know, but if you ask me, you grew up nicely without that guy, so just forget him and move on. And if he ever sees how strong you've gotten, he'll be the one who will cry, not you."

Phineas finally smiled, Doof's words convincing him to finally let it go. Phineas took a deep breath, then stated "Thanks, I feel better now. I just wish that I could spend father's day with my _real_ dad"

Doof thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers "Say, how about we go out and have some fun instead? I know it's not quite the same, but whaddaya say?"

Phineas stared at him for a moment, then smiled broadly and nodded, and the two went outside to spend the day together. As for Phineas, this day he had learned that other people have scars aswell, and even if they can never fully heal, it is best to simply keep moving forward, an old motto that he had always followed and would continue to do so, so that those scars will be covered up by new skin, figuratively speaking of course!

 **END**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **OOC? Don't care! I loved writing this chapter and making Phineas show actual emotions, something that I hope you readers can appreciate! I am also asking you to send me any ideas that you may have for this series, becouse it's becomming harder and harder to come up with stuff (for me at least...). As always, reviews and favourites are appreciated, and I will see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So yeah, I haven't updated this for like way too long, and managed to push this chapter out in spite of working on Fear in Resonance, whose next chapter shoild come out in 1-2 days since I promised you guys it would. Also note that I have been really busy this week since I have my prom dance this Friday (idk how it is in your country, but we have it at around this time so that we can focus on finals later in the school year). This next chapter is a little (a lot) different than the other ones, becouse a very special OC is in it! She doesn't belong to me btw, but that will be in the disclaimer! Any way, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

 **Disclaimer#2: Marie does also not belong to me! She belongs to her original creators** **Angelus19 and Eliana Moreno (sam-ely-ember), who are also making a web-comic about her (which is really awesome btw!) so yeah, I don't own her in short!**

* * *

 **Like father like... daughter?**

"You sure that you're alright with this Dr.D?" An adult Phineas Flynn asked him as he and his newly wedded wife Isabella were about to leave for their honeymoon. The two were at first reluctant to do so, since that would mean leaving their 4-year old daughter Marie at home without either of her parents.

The young couple had told everyone that they were OK with not having a honeymoon, but their family members wouldn't have it and secretly booked a honeymoon cruise without the couple's consent, and told them that Marie would simply have to spend some time at her grandparent's house. That was the plan any way, however, two days before the cruise soo many things happened that it was almost ridiculous!

What things you ask? Vivian got called by a relative and was told that her mother was ill and that she would have to take care of her for the next few weeks, Lawrence got called to an international antiques expo, Linda managed to fracture her hip while bowling, and just as they were hoping that Candace could look after Marie for the time being, she along with Jeremy and her three children managed to simultaniously catch the flu!

With the trip being just one day away and their bags already packed, the two tried to find a professional babysitter to look after their daughter and, well... let's just say that after spending a few hours with the little energetic girl the three won't be comming out of the hospital anytime soon...

Finally, after almost having given up Phineas thought of the one person outside of his family that was capable of handeling his daughter _without_ ending up with severe injuries; none other than his old mentor Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Isabella was not satisfied with the sugestion since she knew the man all to well, but Phineas managed to convince her otherwise and with no other options, she was forced to accept.

And so, here they were leaving their house and trusting the former evil genius to look after their only daughter. When Doof got the call, he was more than happy to help Phineas out, and even agreed to the terms Isabella set that he would have to come over to their house; there was no way she was letting her daughter stay in his apartment!

Doofenshmirtz smiled "No problem! It's just one little girl right? How hard can it be? I've raised a daughter before you know!"

Isabella spoke up "Marie isn't your typical 4-year old. She's... well..." just then the three heard an explosion from the back yard and Marie frew in through the window (which was luckily open) and landed face first onto the floor. One would have expected her to be in pain, but this was nothing unusual for the small girl! She then picked herself up and rubbed her head "That didn't go as planned..." she stated.

Isabella once again spoke up "She takes after her father _way_ too much" she referred to Phineas, who in turn chuckled "That she does! So, Dr.D, can I trust you with this?" Phineas asked for confirmation.

Doofenshmirtz waved his hand "Pffff, no problem! The two of us will be like two flies on a... whatever flies go to simultaniously... so don't you worry! Just relax and enjoy your honeymoon!" Doof stated, Isabella eying him curiously at the 'flyes' bit. Phineas then knelt down and picked Marie up "Ok sweetie, be nice to uncle Doofenshmirtz ok? Your mommy and I should be back by the end of the week." He finkshed, then kissed his daughter on the forehead, after which he hander her to Isabella, who gave her a long goodbye hug. Marie smiled "Of course I will daddy! You can count on me!"

"That's my girl! I'm gonna go start up the engine" he stated, then went to his car. Isabella then looked at Doofenshmirtz and began "Alright, I don't know **what** I was thinking when I agreed to this, but I'm gonna trust you with watching over my daughter. But one thing; this house had better still be here when we come back! I don't want any more wormhole incidents, and that goes for you too young lady!" Isabella stated in a rather strict voice, then softly smiled at her daughter and hugged her one final time "I'm gonna miss you sweet pea! Be good alright? And don't do anything too dangerous alright?"

"I will mommy! Have a safe trip! I promise to be a good girl and not do anything dangerous!" The girl proudly stated. Isabella smiled, then gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried to the car where Phineas was waiting for her, and the couple drove off, Marie and Heinz waving them off.

Dr.D then raised an eyebrow at the small girl "Say, why did you have your fingers crossed behind your back while talking to your mother?" He asked curiously, causing the girl to grin deviously, she then began "So, are you this 'mentor' person daddy keeps talking about?" The small girl asked, trying to confirm her suspicion. Doof nodded, and she then asked "And, you happen to like building large and outrageously complex inventions right?" Doof nodded again, and Marie explaimed "Perfect! Then we haven't got a minute to lose! Let's go to the back yard and build a robot! Or maybe a giant laser! Or maybe a giand laser **and** a robot! Or maybe-"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Doof interrupted her, causing the small girl to raise an eyebrow at him "Didn't we promise your mother that we wouldn't do anything dangerous?" Doof asked sceptically, and Marie put a finger on her lip and began innocently "What do you mean? You didn't promise mommy anything, and I had my fingers crossed!" She exclaimed proudly, happy to have outwitted both her parents and Doof.

Heinz stared at her for a few moments, then pointed at her with his index finger "Wow, you're good!" he stated, impressed by the little girl. She in turn closer her eyes, put her hands on her hips and proudly stated "I know. So, what are we waiting for? Lets go build something!"

The small girl then ran outside , eager to get to work and find out if this man who was supposed to watch over her for the next week was really everything his fsther had boasted about. Doofenshmirtz, no longer seeing a problem with the situstion, followed her outside

* * *

The week had gone by in a flash, Marie taking full advantage of the oportunity she had been given. She kept Doof on a suprisingly tight shedule, always finding something the two could build. What her father had told her about Dr.D turned out to be an understatement; the man wasn't just a great inventor, he was a master, instantly finding solutions to every problem that they encountered while building and being able to explain almost anything that she didn't understand. And the self-destruct buttons he wired into every invention; brilliant! What better way to say goodbye to an invention than to blow it up and watch the pieces fly in all directions? In short, the week had been great!

As for Doofenshmirtz, he was amazed at how alike Phineas and Marie were; not only in appearence, both of them having red hair, but also in character. Like Phineas, Marie was always happy, optimistic and full of energy and wanted to do nothing more than to build all day long, not willing to stop until the invention was finished. And if Phineas was somewhat hyperactive, words could not describe what Marie was! The girl was like a machine fueled by it's own movement and the more work she did, the more she was willing to do! She was also very kind and caring, and willing to help out anyone that needed help, much like her father. Doof couldn't help but smile whenever he observed the little girl, sometimes seeing a bit of himself in her!

* * *

"Do you think she's ok? What if something happened?" Isabella asked Phineas. The two had arrived back to Danville an hour earlier and were now headed back home. They had regularly called to check on their daughter, and Doof always told them that she was doing alright, so they should just enjoy the tropical weather instead of worrying.

Phineas rolles his evey "Izzy, trust me. If something had happened, he would have called us. Besides, you're going to see her in about 30 seconds, since we're already here!" Phineas stated, noting that they were already in front of their home. Upon parking the car, the two exited, went to the front door and opened it. Isabella expected to see half the house missing, but was suprised to see it still being whole. "Huh, looks loke everything's normal..." she stated, suprised.

"See, I told you that there was nothing to worry about"

"I guess, but where's Marie?" Isabella asked, not seeing her daughter, she then shouted "Marie! We're home!"

Moments later, both Doof and Marie came down the stairs "Mommy! Daddy!" The girl happily exclaimed, the rushed to her psrents and have them a big hug.

"Hi sweetie! I'm so happy to see you again!" Isabella explained, she then looked st Dofenshmirtz "So, did she give you any trouble?" Isabella asked him, happy that her daughter was alive and well.

Doof shook his head and smiled "Not at all. She behaved the entire time! Went to bed on time, are all of her vegetables-"

"Did she now?" Isabella asked sceptically, this seeming unusual for her daughter. She then asked "And no crazy inventions?"

"Nope! Not a single one!" Doof stated. Isabella crossed her arms, then stated "Alright then, me and Phineas will just head upstairs and drop off out suitcases, it's been a long drive home!"

Phineas then added "Thanks again for looking after her! Marie, be sure to say goodbye to uncle Doofensmhmirtz alright?"

"Yes daddy" the little girl said, after which Isabella and Phineas went upstairs. The small girl then looked at Doof smugly, smiled, then asked "Ate all my vegetables? No crazy inventions?"

Doof winked at her "Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them! And besides, how are they ever going to find out right?" Doof sacrastically asked, then chuckled.

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Phineas, who had put down his suitcase, booted up his computer and clicked on an icon titled "Camera". Isabella then wrapped her arms around him from behind and had a smile on her face. Phineas spoke up "No dangerous inventions eh?"

Isabella smirked "We'll just see abpout that!" she stated, and Phineas clicked on the "play footage" button.

 **END**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Different than usual I know, but I loved writing this chapter! This is just something that popped up while I was browsing a P &F image gallery (helps me come up with ideas) and spotted Marie in it, hands down the best OC ever created (if you are not familiar with her, just check out Angelus19 and Eliana Moreno (sam-ely-ember) the creators of Marie and Thomas! Also to understand everything you have to have at least some insight about Marie, but it is not that crutial, still, feel free to look it up! That's all from me for now, until next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's me again, with another chapter. This one is birthday themed, why you ask? Well, couse it's my 19th birthday today :D! Can I ask you guys for a small favor? I am planing to write a Valentine's day special, and am having trouble with deciding which characters to make it about. I kind of want to avoid another Phinabella fanfic, since I do a lot of that any way, but if I do get enough requests I might reconsider. So, any ideas? Any way, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **Birthday present fit for a mayor!**

"Look for the 11th time, it doesn't need a self-destruct button Dr. D..." Phineas told the man, trying to convince him to let this one go.

Doof smiled "Oh come on, what's one little self-destruct button going to cause?" Doof asked him, trying to persuade the boy to losten to him. Now, Phineas admired Doofenshmirtz, he looked up to him and, in spite of being the creative genius that he was, was often impressed by what the man could create. When the topic was self-destruct buttons, however...

Phineas shook his head "I'd preffer NOT to have it installed. I don't want want to get my 'licence to build' revoked, and I doubt you'd want that either, right?" The boy explained, putting on a smile.

Doof raised an eyebrow curioisly "Licence?" the man asked, not knowing the basic city laws. This conversation was stopped by the sudden ringing of Heinz's phone. He picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the borther of Roger Doofenshmirtz?" Asked the voice of a woman.

"Yes, that would be me" Doof replied.

"Hello, I'm Melanie, our mayor's secretary. Could you hang on a sec so I can redirect the call to him?" she asked, her voice sounding as lifeless and bored as ever.

"Alright" Heinz replied, then began to patiently wait. After a minute or so, he could hear the cheerful voice of his brother "Why hello Heinz! It's me, your dear brother!"

"I kind of figured that out..." Doof responded in a sarcastic tone. Ever since he had given up on evil, he no longer hater Roger as much as he used to, but there was hardly a brotherly-bond between the two, so he didn't really like him all too much either.

"Haha! Always the kidder now are we? Any way Heinz, the reason I'm calling you is becouse I would like to invite you to my birthday party later today!" Roger exlaimed, and Doof widened his eyes "Today!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, today! I planned on calling you last week, but I simply forgot, how careless of me that was! But I was just far too, um, busy..." Roger explained, the last bit comming out after a brief pause to think.

 _Que flashback_

Roger was lying on a nice and compfy chair on some tropical island with sunglasses on his head. He was on his belly, becouse he was having his back massaged by two young and beautiful ladies.

He signed in content "Ahh! This is the life!" he happily exclaimed while one of the two women poured more oil onto his back. His sunglasses suddenly fell a bit and he made a thoughtful expression "Hmm, why did I suddenly have this stange feeling that I forgot to tell my brother something really important?" He said out loud. As he was thinking about it, once of the two ladies spoke up "Would you like a foot-massage aswell sir?"

Roger nodded eagerly, and sighed once again as he felt his foot being treated. He then spoke up "Oh well, I'll remember it eventually"

 _End flashback_

"So, the party is in two hours inside my office-building. You will come won't you? It just wouldn't be the same without you" Roger told him. Doof was initially going to dicline, but after hearing those words, he sighed "Fine fine, I'll come! But could you tell me a bit sooner next time?"

"Yes yes, no problem at all. Well, see you soon Heinz!" Roger exclaimed, then hung up.

Doof put down the phone and turned towards Phineas "Well kid, looks like we're gonna have to cut it a little short today"

"Alright, but why?" Phineas asked.

Doof sighed "Becouse _my brother_ invited me to his party which starts in two hours"

Phineas smiled "You mean the mayor? That is so cool!" Phineas said excitedly, then asked "What did you get him?" Phineas asked.

Doof sighed "Well, here's the problem; he told me about it just now, so I have no present for him. If he had told me that he was going to invite me a week earlier I would have had more than enough time to buy him something, but now I have very little time to come up with a good birthday-present"

Phineas spoke up "Well, why not just buy him something that he likes?"

Doof frowned and scratched the back of his head "Well... I never really got to know him if I'm completely honest..."

"What do you mean? Isn't her your brother?" Phineas asked.

"He is, but I never really liked him that much, nor did I ever spend any quality time with him, so I never really got to know him that well" Doof admitted.

Phineas responded "Then how are you going to buy him anything if you don't even know what he likes?"

Doof thought for a moment, then pointed a finger at Phineas "Say, you have a brother don't you? Frank right? That kid who's going out with my little baby girl!"Doofenshmirtz exclaimed with a smile.

Phineas eyed him curiously "Um, it's Ferb actually. But yeah, he is my step brother, why?"

"Well I was thinking, since you have a brother, you must know what to get one for his birthday! After all, how much different can they be from one another right?" Doof explained proudly, not quite understanding the concept of 'brother' and viewing it as a form of species rather than a sibling.

Phineas, however, put a hand on his chin and thought "Hmm, fair point I guess... but are you sure that It'll work?"

"I'm positive! So, if you hadn't seen him in a long time, wht would you get him?" Doofenshmirtz asked, then began to listen.

"Hmm... what would I get Ferb?" Phineas was deep in thought, then snapped his fingers "I got it!" the boy exclaimed.

Doof smiled "Great! Now what do you have in mind?"

Phineas smiled "Something that your brother is gonna love! You see, first we..."

The boy explained the whole plan, and the two got to work, both of them certain that Roger would love it.

 _Later that day, at city hall_

"Welcome!" Roger greeted a pair of guests who had just arrived. The party had begun a few minutes ago, although mostof the guests had arrived an hour early. Right now, he awaited only one more guest; his beloved brother Heinz.

Regoer looked at his watch "Hmm, strange, he should have been here by now. I hope that nothing bad happened to him..." Roger spoke out loud to himself, curious as to why his brother had not showed up yet.

He started tapping his foot, worried that Heinz might not come after all. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "An earthquake? I don't remember one being announced for today..." he said, wondering what was going on. Some trees around city-hall started shaking aswell, causing Roger to look in their direction. Both the shaing of the ground and trees started to become more intense with every passing second, causing Roger to gulp due to sheer anxiety. Suddenly, he saw his brother casually walk out of the trees with a big smile on his face, and a trinagle-headed boy standing next to him, holding a remote in one hand.

"Hi Roger!" Doof exclaimed "Hi Mr. Mayor!" Phineas also exclaimed while waving his hand. The two did not come any closer though.

"Oh hello Heinz! And, boy I have never seen before, why don't you come in?" He asked, assuming that Phineas must have been a friend of Heinz. The later then shouted back "In a minute! First, I want to give to you your present!"

"You can give it to me once we're inside" Roger explained. Phineas shook his head "I doubt it would fit." Phineas handed Doof the remote "You do the honors Dr. D"

Doof pressed a button and exclaimed "Happy Birthday!". A mere second after he said it, a giant robot walked out from amongst the trees, the ground shaking violently as it walked. It was about as tall as city-hall with a car as a head, a muscle-car to be more precise. It had two arms, two legs and a broad body, with a paintjob that looked like a British flag (A/N: To be fair Doof did ask Phineas for what Ferb would want...)

Roger exclaimed in disbelief "MY GOODNESS! Heinz! You made this for me?"

Doof put his hands on his hips "Yep! Me and the kid fixed it up in less than an hour!"

"Fixed it up? What do you mean? The car?" Roger asked.

Phineas responded "No, the robot. I've actually had it for quite some time now, but never had the time to fix it up and trick it out" Phineas explained.

Roger then asked 'Well where did you find it?"

Phineas waved his hand "Oh, I baught it at the junkyard for 2$" he explained (A/N: Anyone who gets this reference deserves a cookie). Roger walked over and Heinz handed him the remote and a pair of car-keys "It's all yours! Go ahead, try it out!"

"Oh but I couldn't! After all, this is such a- WELL IF YOU INSIST!" Roger said the last bit rapidy, then pressed a button that said 'up' and was lifted by the robot into the car. Once inside, he put the key into the ingition and started the robot up.

Roger, exscited as a little kid, started puhing random buttons, which caused the robot (Well, mecha tecnically,,,) to walk around, jump, spin and finally fly as he hit the flight button.

Phineas smiled "Well, looks like he's enjoying himself!"

Doof smiled "Looks like it. I don't know how to thank you enough kid! We make a great team!" Doof exclaimed, and Phineas smiled in return.

"I AM SO ENJOYING MYSELF!" Roger exclaimed, continuing to do all kinds of crazy things with the mecha. After a few more minutes, he landed on the street next to city hall and raced out to his brother and gave him a pat on the back "Heinz I absolutely love this thing! Thank you!"

Doof smiled "No problem. It's all you-" Doof was about to say 'yours' but then noticed a police car pared next to the mecha. Roger also spotted it, and walked over. "Is there a problem officer?" He asked.

Bill pointed at the ground; Roger had aparently 'parked' the mecha in a handicapped parking zone. Roger scratched the back of his head. Bill spoke up "May I see your mecha piloting licence, sir?"

"Oh that, well you see... I...um..." as he was about to explain himself, he saw a small towtruck tow the enormous mecha away. Bill simply handed Roger a parking ticket "Pay it by monday" the cop ordered, then got into his car and drove away, leaving behind him a confused Roger and a ton of questions along with a few readers thinking 'What just happened?'

END

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Hope you liked it! I was gonna make a more emotional chapter, but decided to do this instead, and it was very fun to write! I am in need of ideas if you guys want this fic to continue, becouse I am slowly running out... As always, thank you for reading! I will see you soon!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This has not been updated in like, forever... sorry about that, but I kind of had a hard time comming up with ideas to be honest. I had a few, but none of them were good enough. Any way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._**

* * *

 **The Science Fair**

Doofenshmirtz was walking rapidly towards the registration desk. The man looked backwards "Come on Phineas! We're late enough as it is, and if we don't step on it, we'll miss registration!"

"Sheesh, I don't see why you're in such a hurry. I mean it's just the local scince fair..." Phineas told the man.

A few days ago, while Phineas was packing his things, Doofenshmirtz had walked up to him and asked, well, ordered him to participate in the annual science fair. Phineas was very confused since the fair was ment for younger children rather than high school students, but Doofenshmirtz wouldn't have any arguments, so Phineas was forced to participate in the end.

The two were now standing in line, waiting to register. Phineas then spoke up "Wow, long line"

Doof shrugged "Meh, it's like this every year..."

"Every year? You mean that you always participate?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"Well, why? I mean it's just a competition. It's not like you have anything to gain from it. And if you participate every year, then why'd you sign me up this year?" Phineas asked, not understanding the man.

Doof made an irritated expression "Becouse last year I got banned from the competition for life..."

Phineas whistled "Wow! You must have done something pretty bad... they rarely ban anyone, let alone for life"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that reincarnation of the dead was forbidden!?" Doof schouted. A woman behind them then leaned forward and whispered "Actually sir, it's all written in the rule-book. Right here" she then opened a book and pointed to the sentance that forbade the reincarnation of the dead.

Doof read the sentace, then shouted angrily "Who on Earth has the time to actually read these rules!?". Aftera few moments of silence everyone, including Phineas, raised their hands. Doof look around, then angrily exclaimed "You people need a hobby!"

"Next!" The woman behind the booth then shouted and Doof gleefully spoke up "That's us! Come on kid!". The man took Phineas' hand and dragged him to the registration booth. The woman looked at Doofenshmirtz sceptically and spoke up " Mr. Hans Doofenberg, didn't we ban you from this competition last year?"

Phineas couldn't help but chuckle and Doofenshmirtz glared at the woman. "It's Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

"Ok then. Mr. Hans Doofybird-" Doof galred "You were banned last year so I can not allow you to enter"

"I'm not entering, he is!" Doof said while pointing at Phineas. Phineas then showed the woman his ID. She inspected it, then shrugged "I see no problem here. Now, young man, what exactly will you be entering the competition with?" she asked him.

It was then Doofenshmirtz who responded "With THAT!" At that very moment, a man in a fully armed battle-suit flew in. He then gracrfully landed and shot fireworks out of his back, causing the crowd to 'ohhh' and 'aaaaaah' from the amazement.

"It is my- the boy's latest invention. A fully armed suit built for the preservation of peace made completely of iron. We, I mean he calls it the Tin Man -inator suit, thingy!" Doof exclaimed.

The woman raisen an eyebrow "Tin Man? Don't you mean Iron Man?"

"What? Oh, no, that's the other guy over there-" Doof casually stated, then pointed to Tony Stark who had an almost identical suit with him. "Fireworks! Why didn't I think of that!?" Tony exclaimed angrily.

"So, can the boy enter?" Doof asked. The woman nodded, then handed Phineas a plate with the number 436 on it, iso that the judges could later on determine which invention was his. After registering, then two inventors made their way to booth 436, with the man in the suit following them. Time flew by, and eventually the man spoke up "Heinz, how much longer am I supposed to be in here! It's hot and I hate sweat!"

Doof glared "Can it Rodney! You owe me remember? And besides, no way am I losing this year!"

Phineas then cut in "You never really explained it to me, why do you want to win so badly?"

Doof sighed sadly "Becouse, ever since I was young, I wanted to win in this competiton. You see, I entered my first ever -inator into it, and lost miserably! I tried again several times, but it was always the same result..."

Phineas widened his eyes in shock "Wait, you've never won a single science fair? But your inventions are amazing!"

"Yeah, well try telling that to the judges kid!"

"Well Heinz, maybe if you weren't so incompetent, you wouldn't have this problem!" Rodney smugly spoke up.

"Quiet you! Any way, I hope I can do it this year..."

Phineas smiled "No worries! This suit is hands down the best invention here! You'll win for sure! Under my name of course..."

Doof smiled "Thanks kid. Speaking of which, here come the judges!"

The trio looked at the stage, where a group of judges we standing. One of them had an envelope in his hand and stepped up to thr microphone. "Dead invenotrs! We have been very busy this afternoon trying to decide who deserves to win this year's anual science fair. After a long debate, we decided that one invention was so spectacular, so stunning and so brilliant, that it would be unfair not to crown it the winner! Now, without further a do, the winned of this year's competition is-"

Phineas smiled and patted Doof on the back "See, I told you-"

"Sally and her baking-soda volcano!" The judge exclaimed, and a young girl walked onto the stage with the volcano. Phineas opened his mouth and shook his head in disbelief "Wha- how in the- who-"

The judge continued "Congradulations Sally! You surely have a bright future ahead of you!"

The crowd then started cheering loudly. After a few moments of silence, Phineas and Doofenshmirtz both glared and simultaniously exclaimed "Oh come on!"

 **End**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes**

 **I just couldn't resist making it end this way XD. Sorry if there wasn't great detail to it, but the purpose of this fic is exactly that! To be short, entertaining and not over-explantory, and I hope it was just that! As always, thank you for reading, leave a review and a favourite if you want to, and I will see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: An update!? What form of black magic is this!? Well, I'm not ever revealing that, but more importantly, I actually decided to update this after, what, 3 months? Reason? No particular one, I just felt like it; that and the idea just hit me after pulling an all-nighter; not my 1st one btw, I'm 100% fine in case you were concerned. So yeah, I'm not really gonna ramble here, so just read and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

 **All-Nighter**

* * *

"Hey kid! Focus will you!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed in a somewhat angry voice, noticing that Phineas almost put a screw in the wrong place. This caused Phineas to straighten his neck and fully open his bloodshot eyes.

The boy looked at Doofenshmirtz with a fatigued expression and rapidly shook his head "Right, sorry!" He apologized with a tired and hoarse voice.

"Are you sure you can hold out till we're done?" The man asked with a concerned voice, noticing that Phineas was, at this point, completely exhausted. After school, Phineas had insisted that he wanted to observe Doofenshmirtz work, and hopefully learn a trick or two from the man he had the utmost respect for, both as an inventor and as a person.

Doofenshmirtz naturally agreed to it and even told Phineas to help him, since he knew very well that Phineas was a kindred soul that loved to build and invent as much as him. And so it was that the two walked straight to Doofenshmirtz's apartment and began working on the man's latest invention; a machine that could un-boil eggs, because apparently Doofenshmirtz had ordered a year's worth of fresh eggs, but Norm decided that they would be much easier to store them if they were boiled, since they wouldn't break, and so he boiled them ALL, which infuriated Doofenshmirtz and caused him to seriously consider the option of turning Norm into a toaster!

Phineas wanted to know why Dr. D needed a year's worth of eggs, but he decided that the man had his reasons, most of which Phineas never really understood, but it didn't really matter any way.

And so, the two worked and worked on the machine until the sun was replaced by the moon and the sky was filled with millions of shining stars, one of which Phineas and his brother Ferb still owned. At around 8 PM, Doofenshmirtz told Phineas that he could head home and that they would pick up where they left off the following day, but the boy insisted on staying until the invention was finished, even if it took all night, his inventive drive not allowing him to back down.

Dr. D agreed to it, not really bothered by the idea of working on his invention all night, since he was used to pulling all-nighters. Phineas, however, soon realised that he had taken too big of a bite to chew, and at around midnight his fatigue started showing; his head felt heavier than usual, his eyes kept itching, and he yawned every few minutes or so.

As the hours of hard work dragged on, his symptoms only escalated, and right now, at 4AM, his neck lacked the strength to support his head, and it felt like he was fighting a battle with his eyes, trying to keep them open at all costs, and it was only a matter of time until he was forced to yield, but he wanted to finish the invention before he did.

Phineas smiled weakly with what little energy he had left and replied in an exhausted fashion "Who, me? Oh yeah, I'm *yawn* fine!"

Doofenshmirtz shot him a sceptical look and raised his hand, then extended three of his four fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

Phineas chuckled and replied "Nice try! I know you can't hold fingers, haha *yawn*"

Dr. D made an unamused expression and took the wrench out of Phineas' hand. "Listen kid, I really appreciate you staying here and helping me with this, but you should go to bed now, you have school tomorrow, remember?"

"School?" Phineas asked, then fell silent as his tired mind tried to process the meaning of the word. "Oh yeah, school"

"Yes, school! And unless you're well rested, you won't be able to focus on your lessons, and I don't plan on letting you sleep in my class!" Doofenshmirtz warned him, taking his role as a teacher very seriously.

"No worries, I'll be wide awake!" Phineas confidently stated, after which he yawned loudly. The boy then made a thoughtful expression and asked in a confused voice "Um, which school do I go to again?"

"Alright, I am driving you home right now!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, that last question of Phineas being the last straw; whether the boy was willing to admit that he was exhausted or not, no way was he letting him stay up any longer.

"What!? Why?" Phineas protested.

"Why? Kid, you're like a corpse right now! Lack of sleep can have a negative effect on your health" the man warned him.

"But I'm not even tired, so let's just finish this invention! I can handle it, really!" Phineas stated, begging Dr. D to let him help until the very end.

Doofenshmirtz was about to protest, then smirked "All right then," he handed Phineas the wrench "Let's get back to work shall we?" He asked. _Well, looks like I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson the hard way!_ Doof thought, wanting to make sure Phineas would remember the cost of his stubborn attitude.

Phineas smiled and yawned loudly, and so the two continued working. Finally, at 7:47 AM, they were finished.

Dr. D wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead, then looked at his watch "Well would ya look at that, school will start in about 15 minutes" he stated, then grabbed Phineas and helped him stand up. Phineas was hunched over and was wobbling from side to side, his feet lacking the energy to keep his body balanced.

Doofenshmirtz, however, completely ignored that and simply dragged Phineas to his car (Norm) and started driving to school. The boy was unable to sit straight and had his mouth partially open, a drop of drool almost escaping it. His eyes slowly began closing...

"So!" Doofenshmirtz spoke up around half-way to school, preventing Phineas from shutting his eyes "You ready for school?"

"Oh, yeah, you bet! *yawn*" Phineas replied, not really knowing what the question even was in all honesty.

Doofenshmirtz made a turn around the corner with his car, then spoke "So you won't, let's say, fall asleep or anything?"

"Who, me? No way!" Phineas stated, his head feeling dizzy. Phineas yawned loudly, again, then began closing his eyes. "I'm just gonna, rest for a minute or two..." he stated, then fully closed them and sighed; sanctuary at last!

 _Just a few minutes of rest until we get to school and I'll be as good as-_

 ***beep* *beep* *beep*** Phineas suddenly heard the sound of his alarm clock. The boy opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around in confusion; why was he in his bed!? Wasn't he in Doof's car just a few moments ago?

Phineas shut his alarm clock off, then noticed a note attached to it. It read:

 _Phineas,_

 _You feel asleep and started drooling all over my car, so I drove you home. Next time you should listen to me when I tell you to go home, eh?_

 _Oh, and by the way, you have detention for skipping class, bye!_

 _-Heinz_

Phineas stared at the note in confusion for a few moments, then crumbled it and threw it over his shoulder, after which he laid back down and closed his eyes. _All nighters suck!_ He concluded, and couldn't have been more right!

 **END**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Ever pulled an all-nighter? No? Well try it and you'll understand what I'm saying! JK, don't do it, seriously, spare yourself the misery! That being said, I may or may not update this soon, depends on how much motivation I have, we'll see. Leave a favourite and a review if you feel like it, and see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


End file.
